The present disclosure relates to a print data generation apparatus, a print data generation method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A print device performs printing on a record medium by ejecting ink from an ejection head provided with a plurality of nozzles while moving the ejection head relative to the record medium. For example, the print device ejects ink while moving the ejection head relative to the record medium in one direction of a main scanning direction, and forms a pixel array on the record medium. After the print device has moved the record medium relative to the ejection head in a sub-scanning direction, the print device ejects ink while moving the ejection head relative to the record medium in another direction of the main scanning direction, thus forming the next pixel array on the record medium. The print device forms a plurality of pixel arrays by repeating the above-described operations, and prints an image on the record medium. Hereinafter, in order to simplify the description, the movement of the ejection head relative to the record medium is simply expressed as “the movement of the ejection head.”